My Girl
by Princesselve
Summary: — ¿A que sabe un beso Severus?... — No lo sé Lily...— ¿Siempre seremos amigos, verdad?..." Por que el primer beso nunca se olvida. One-shoot


**Disclaimer:** No, no soy asquerosamente rica, ni soy la dueña de HP. Si asi fuera lo más probable es que estuviera tirada en algun lugar del pacifico sur, tomandome un Daikiri con sombrilla, y con un moreno al lado abanicandome *.*

Dejo de rayar la moral. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**~My Girl~**

Dicen que da gustito. Que es como un chispazo eléctrico que te sacude el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, o como un buen tazón de chocolate caliente bajándote por el estomago. Dicen que es lo que distingue a los adultos de los niños, y que solo lo hacen las personas que se gustan.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía si eso era cierto. Porque ninguno había besado nunca a nadie. Y ahora, ambos sentían curiosidad.

— ¿Tus padres se besan? _— _la niña, de brillante pelo pelirrojo, largo y sujeto en dos firmes trenzas, se entretenía jugueteando con un palo sobre las hojas secas, arrancando ruidillos crujientes de las mismas. Frente a ella, también sentado y con las piernas cruzadas, el niño de cara pálida y pelo oscuro la observaba detenidamente, sin abstraerse con nada.

— No_—_ contesto él, la mirada ligeramente ensombrecida _—_ ¿y los tuyos?

La niña pareció dudar durante unos segundos, finalmente asintió con la cabeza, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Parecía algo avergonzada

— Lo hacen a veces, cuando creen que Tuney y yo no andamos cerca _—_ ahogó una risilla y miró al suelo, fingiendo prestar más atención a su actividad. El niño la miró y sonrió, embelesado.

— ¿Entonces que?_—_ apremió bajando tambien la vista y enredando los dedos en los cordones de sus zapatos _—_ ¿Lo probamos?

— No se, Sev _—_la niña parecía algo preocupada, y removía las hojas con terca insistencia _— _¿Y si dejamos de ser amigos?

— Jamás dejaremos de ser amigos _—_ afirmó el niño, y lo dijo con un tono de voz tan rotundo, que la pelirroja levantó la vista y lo observó fijamente, dejando su palo a un lado al fin.

— Bueno pues… en ese caso, vale _—_ lo dijo muy bajito, como si temiera que alguien fuera a aparecer entre los arbustos de pronto y la fuera a señalar con el dedo. El niño esbozó una sonrisa, aunque ahora él también parecía algo avergonzado, y se acerco a ella. Hasta quedar solo a un par de palmos de la niña.

— ¿Sabes como se hace? _— _la pelirroja parecía preocupada por los aspectos técnicos de la operación. El niño entrecerró los ojos, y se pasó la mano por la barbilla, en su habitual pose de pensar. La niña sonrió al verlo. Le gustaba cuando ponía esa expresión.

— Bueno no puede ser muy difícil _—_ murmuró él como si estuviera rememorando algo- Lo he visto en la tele. Creo que cierras los ojos, te acercas a la otra persona y juntas tus labios con los suyos.

La niña torció el gesto, arrugando la nariz. La idea no parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

— ¿Y eso les gusta?

— Eso parece _— _contesto él muy seguro de si mismo

La pelirroja miró a su amigo fijamente, como evaluando las posibilidades. Quería hacerlo, pero le daba miedo el no saber que era exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Y lo más importante, le aterraba la idea de que Severus y ella dejasen de ser amigos por aquel beso. Finalmente, la niña pareció ver algo en la expresión del otro que le hizo decidirse. Asintió con firmeza, y se removió ligeramente sobre la tierra.

— Está bien _—_ dijo esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa _—_ hagámoslo

Él asintió a su vez, y se acercó un poco más. Vió como la pelirroja cerraba fuertemente los ojos y fruncía los labios, estirándolos hacia adelante. Un miedo repentino le invadió. Una cosa era verlo en la tele, y otra muy distinta, hacerlo en la realidad. Ella era lo más bonito que Severus había tenido jamás, y le daba miedo hasta tocarla, no fuera a desaparecer.

Pero él también quería hacerlo, así que armándose de valor, el niño cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Fue un beso a tientas que, milagrosamente, atinó en el lugar correcto. Sus labios se chocaron, y ambos niños, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados permanecieron así durante unos segundos.

Lily pensaba que aquello era, con diferencia, lo más raro que había hecho en su vida. Era húmedo, pero cálido a la vez. Era extraño. La niña jamás había tenido a su amigo tan cerca, y sintió como un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Le gustó la sensación.

Antes de dar aquel paso Severus estaba completamente convencido de que aquello no podía ser para tanto. Pero los labios de Lily eran dulces, y muy suaves. Y sintió como una calidez extraña nacía en la boca de su estomago, y comenzaba a extenderse por todas partes. A él también le gustó la sensación.

Finalmente se separaron, y cuando al fin abrieron los ojos y se miraron, los dos enrojecieron como un par de tomates maduros. La niña se llevó la mano a la boca, escondiendo una sonrisa.

— Es asqueroso _—_ dijo medio avergonzada medio divertida

— Totalmente de acuerdo _—_ secundó el chico con las pálidas mejillas ligeramente arreboladas _—_ La verdad, no sé que le ven….

Aún sin atreverse a mirarse fijamente a la cara, ambos se tumbaron sobre la mullida hierba. La niña observó en silencio el techo de árboles que los cubrían y frunció el ceño, pensativa.

— Severus…

— ¿Si?

— Sigues siendo mi amigo ¿Verdad?

El niño ladeó la cabeza y contempló el perfil preocupado de su amiga. Sintiendo de nuevo esa calidez extraña haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga, deslizó su mano hacia abajo, y apretó la de ella con fuerza.

— Claro que si, Lily

Lily sonrío, y le devolvió el apretón.

* * *

Bueno no es exactamente lo que quería escribir, pero tenía la idea en la cabeza, y esto es lo que ha salido.

Igualmente espero que os haya gustado, y que me contéis que os ha parecido

¡Un saludo!^^

v

v


End file.
